Legends:Solodeslizador
]] O Solodeslizador, também conhecido como Landspeeder, era um veículo que pairava sobre o terreno terrestre, era capaz de viajar em velocidades relativamente altas. Propulsores de baixa potência permitia que a maioria dos Solodeslizadores pairassem constantemente uns 2 metros acima do solo, tanto quando parado quanto durante a viagem. Turbinas ligadas a um motor a jato eram responsáveis em movimentar o veiculo para frente. Alguns destes veículos eram equipados com armamentos, tanto na frente do veiculo ou atrás do Piloto. Centenas de desingners, fabricantes e modelos existiam por toda a galáxia, embora a Corporação SoroSuub dominou o mercado de Solodeslizadores antes e durante o reinado do Império Galáctico. |left]] A maioria dos modelos eram capazes de transportar mais de um passageiro, e a velocidade máxima variava entre 100 e 250 Quilômetros. A maioria dos modelos tinha entra 3 a 8 metros de comprimento. As configurações do Cockpit em muitos modelos apresentavam para-brisas retráteis e tinha versões totalmente fechadas e conversíveis. Havia muito tipos de Solodeslizadores, eram a partir de modelos civis até modelos velozes e com aparência esportiva. as embarcações tinham que ser trazidas em pequenos caminhões que poderiam carregar grandes cargas. Havia ainda uma série de modelos feitos para uso militar (como o Tanque de Guerra classe Saber TX-130) como modelos civis modificados para uso militar (tinha o Flash da Força de Segurança Rael de Naboo. Solosdeslizadores não devem ser confundidos com Aerodeslizadores, que eram capazes de alcançar alturas muito mais elevadas. Speeder bikes também funcionavam como o Solodeslizador. Em geral todos os veiculos acima mencionados como repulsores. Nos bastidores O Aaron Allston dos primeiros três romances da serie Star Wars: X-Wing (X-Wing: Wraith Squadron, X-Wing: Iron Fist e X-Wing: Solo Command), descreve eles como um Skimmer ambos para o solo e Aerodeslizador, apesar dos Skimmers era uma classe distinta de veículos Repulsores. Aparições * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Restraint'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' * *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' * *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''League of Spies'' * *''This Precious Shining'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Parte 2'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' * *''Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 3'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' * * *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''The Farlander Papers'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (romance) * * * *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' * * *''Mission to Lianna'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' * * * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * *''Side Trip'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *Shadows of the Empire (romançe) *Shadows of the Empire (livro de audio) *Shadows of the Empire (romance infanto-juvenal) *Shadows of the Empire (comédia) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * * *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: A Serviço do Império *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' * * * * *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan 3'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' * }} Aparições não cânonicas *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''The Star Wars'' Fontes Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Categoria:Solodeslizadores